Most LED modules require multiple fasteners to mount the LED module in the fixture. This adds significant labor cost and increases the chance of damage during the assembly process. As the length of LED modules increases, it is necessary to increase the number of fasteners through the use of fasteners such as screw fasteners, plastic poke-in fasteners, and plastic mounting clips. Increasing the number of fasteners result in rising costs due to the increased number of fasteners and increased amount of time required for a laborer to mount the fasteners. Reduction in the number of fasteners may result in bowing of the LED module and poor thermal conduction.
Many methods have been tried to reduce the need for many fasteners. It is not practical to compensate for bowing through the use of adhesive tape, which does not offer high reliability and is affected by temperature. Embodiments disclosed herein solve these problems by requiring only a single fixed point, allowing thermal expansion of the LED module, and reducing the assembly time. Examples of prior art attempts to address these problems or relevant structures include those disclosed in EP3032170, U.S. Pat. No. 8,247,821, 8,297,826, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2016/0124268, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2015/0109804.